The Rescue
by FanWoman18
Summary: Part 1of Manhandling series. Naevia is kidnapped and Crixus as well as Agron race to find her. Things end bloody and the consequences are faced by all.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Part 1 of Manhandling series. Naevia is kidnapped and Crixus and Agron race to rescue her. The rescue though ends bloody and everyone must deal with the consequences.

* * *

The Rescue 1

Things happened so fast that sometimes you blink and things change. This morning Agron was waking up happy, albeit dreadful of having to work with Crixus and now he was on the ground bloody with Naevia kneeling over him with a bruised and battered face as she tried to keep him alive. He heard her call for him as he closed his eyes welcoming the darkness that followed.

(Earlier that day)

Agron growled as he bit his tongue. Crixus was the bane of his existence despite trying to get along with the man. The German didn't know what it was because he got along with Spartacus, Gannicus, Donar, Nemetes, and even Naevia, who was Crixus' fiancé just fine but he could not tolerate the man himself. He sighed in relief when the man's cell rang and a smile lit his face indicating that it was Naevia calling him.

Agron kind of tuned out after that because as much as he loved Naevia he didn't want to hear details of their private life. A growl broke from Crixus and Agron looked up in annoyance which soon turned to concern when he saw the man's face.

"I understand," Crixus gritted out.

Agron waited for his partner to say something but instead he grabbed his jacket and gun and left the squad room. He looked over and saw that Spartacus was busy with his girlfriend Mira so he grabbed his gun as well and hurried after Crixus. He stopped the man just as he was about to get into his car.

"What the fuck is going on?" Agron asked and he saw a scared look in Crixus eyes.

"Go back in now," Crixus ordered.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," Agron threw back.

"Ashur has Naevia. He says that I come alone to meet him by nine at his warehouse or she dies," Crixus said without any malice.

"You're not going alone. Naevia would kill me if anything happened to you. I know you don't like me but at least trust me with this," Agron stated.

Crixus merely nodded his head and Agron got into the passenger side of the car trying to think of a plan. Arizona was a desert with little warehouses and Ashur a gang leader they've been trying to take down owned the only ones in near distance of Lake Havasu City. Taking Naevia though meant that they were on to something and it spooked Ashur.

Hours later after planning the two arrived at the warehouse. Agron hid in the drunk and it was cracked so that he could get out. He had also, unbeknownst to Crixus, made a call to Spartacus earlier and prayed backup would arrive soon. Agron felt this sensation that warned him of danger but he couldn't worry about it right now because there were more important things to worry about. Just as he got out of the trunk he heard shots and hurried over to peak in. He saw Crixus fighting with Ashur's bodyguards and winning. Soon the bodyguards were down and Crixus turned to Ashur but stopped when he saw the man pull a gun.

Agron carefully snuck in while Crixus, who saw him, distracted Ashur. He was almost to Naevia who looked to have taken a beating when Ashur suddenly turned on her. In that moment Agron didn't think but acted instead. He jumped from his hiding place stepping in front of Naevia. The first bullet hit his abdomen and pulled with enough momentum to spin him as the second bullet entered his back. He vaguely heard more gunshots and voices follow but was so focused on the pain he didn't hear them. He saw Crixus untie Naevia who rushed to his side. Agron started to close his eyes to block out the pain when he felt a hand slap him.

He opened his eyes to see holding his shirt out to Naevia who took it and pressed it to his abdomen. Agron must have been hallucinating because he could have sworn he heard Crixus tell him to fight. It didn't really make sense because the Gaul didn't like him but then again nothing much made sense with the pain he was feeling. Agron was stupid and he knew he was dying and figured better him then Naevia. Her battered face begged him to hold on but in truth he couldn't anymore. So he closed his eyes ignoring the yells from Naevia and welcomed the darkness hoping that he would see Duro again in the afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Crixus held Naevia as she cried from her place in the hospital bed. Agron had been taken into surgery but had coded on the way to the hospital and Naevia had blamed herself knowing that the bullet was meant for her. Crixus had a rough relationship with Agron and sometimes hated the man but he didn't want him dead. The problem between them was their origins really, Agron was German and Crixus was Gaelic. At Spartacus' urging, Agron tried to make peace with him but Crixus had been too angry, too held in his prejudices to listen.

"It was supposed to be me," she cried as the drugs finally took effect.

"He'll be okay Nae," Crixus whispered sending a prayer up to the Gods that he would make peace with Agron as long as the man lived.

~The Rescue~

Spartacus looked at Ashur as he sat in the interrogation room wanting to strangle the man but he held back. The man didn't have a chance in hell of getting off because he had taken a cops wife and shot a cop but he still held a smug smirk. He listened as Nemetes questioned the man and was horrified at what he heard.

"I don't care if I go down. The thing that makes it so sweet is the fact I took a cop down as well," Ashur said smugly.

Spartacus watched as Nemetes stalked out of the room disgusted and he didn't blame the other man. He was disgusted himself and given that Agron coded on the way to the hospital gave him little chance. He closed his eyes sending up a prayer to whatever deity that listened to save Agron's life because gods help Ashur if he didn't.

~The Rescue~

The nurse watched as the doctor fought to save the life of the police officer on the table. The bullet had hit his heart but that wasn't where the damage was. The problem was that he had broken his sternum, caused by the impact of the bullet, and he had lost too much blood. They had given him blood transfusions and even though he had coded they were able to start it again so he didn't go too long without oxygen. The man was strong that much the nurse could tell but sometimes even the strongest people gave up. She sighed sadly leaning down by his head to talk to him.

"I don't know much about you but I know this. Whether you live or die that's all up to you honey. You have people out there wanting you to live to fight but if you don't that's fine as well. It's all on you," she whispered hoping it would help.

She listened as his heart rate spiked slightly before coding and she closed her eyes wondering what it was holding this man back from fighting to live. Then a sound filled the room that gave the doctors and nurses hope; his heart rate picked back up. This man truly was a fighter and it just might save his life, it was that or someone up above was watching over him.

~The Rescue~

_Agron looked around the hospital room wondering what had made the pain disappear. He heard cries and followed until he came upon a room and was surprised. Naevia lay in a hospital bed crying while Crixus held her. He shook his head because he really didn't think that dying would be like this. _

"_Fight," a voice floated through his brain._

"_What the hell?" Agron whispered._

_He turned and walked without even knowing where he was going, his feet leading him. He came upon a surgery room and saw himself on the table with the doctors and nurses fighting to save his life. He listened as the nurse whispered to him and the truth was that he wanted to see his brother again, that was the thing keeping him from living._

"_If you wanted to see me that badly you didn't have to get yourself shot brother," a voice said._

_Agron turned to come face to face with his brother Duro, a brother that had died years ago because of him. He cried pulling the other man into a hug never wanting to let go. Duro wrapped his arms around his big brother knowing that despite the cop wanting to stay he couldn't because he had a life to live. He pulled back looking into his older brother's eyes._

"_My death wasn't your fault brother," Duro said._

"_It was supposed to be me in the car," Agron said knowing that he was the one supposed to drive to the store for Saxa but Duro went instead._

"_Things happen and sometimes we can't change it. Agron you have to live, you have friends and family that need you," Duro encouraged._

"_I miss you," Agron said still feeling guilty._

"_I miss you too brother. I know that if you go back you will find a life, a love that will carry on until you're old and grey. I will always be with you Agron in everything you do and I'm watching up above with all the alcohol in the world cheering you. It's time to make a decision Agron," Duro told him._

_Agron knew what he was going to do, what he had to do and he knew that it could be the wrong choice but it was the right one. He wrapped his arms around Duro holding tight because he never wanted to let go. He gasped as he felt an electric current shock him and a blinding white light. _

~The Rescue~

Spartacus sat with his detectives as he waited on word about Agron. His family, his cousin anyway because that was all he had, was still in Germany but was flying in as soon as possible. Agron was loved by many at the precinct and Crixus had been the only one to really hold a grudge he just hoped that this would finally stop them from fighting. He turned to lean against the wall and saw a doctor come out in scrubs headed right towards him.

"Are you here for Agron Nimitz?" the doctor asked expression.

"Yes we are," Spartacus said standing tall.

He listened as the doctor gave him the news and almost collapsed from relief. Agron was alive but it wasn't over for him yet. He had slipped into a coma but the doctor's were hopeful thinking it was just from the stress of everything. Spartacus sent up a prayer of thanks hoping that Agron would wake up soon enough if not for the people waiting to see him then for Naevia who was blaming herself for him getting shot. Maybe just maybe everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

It had been a week and Agron still had not woken up from the coma. The doctors were still hopeful saying that he had been through a trauma but his friends and family were worried. Ashur was going away for a long time but that still didn't help the pain that Naevia felt at the situation. Crixus looked down at the man lying motionless in the bed and hated it because Agron wasn't supposed to be this still, he was supposed to be an annoying shit from east of the rhine that he hated. Instead the Gaul had found a newfound respect for the man, though he wouldn't call them friends at least not yet.

"I didn't like you and I don't know if I do now but I do know that Naevia is worried sick so you need to wake up," Crixus told the motionless man, "Besides I owe you a debt and I need to repay it."

"Never thought I would see the day you talk to him willingly," Spartacus' voice broke through and he looked to see his friend standing in the doorway with an amused expression.

"I don't like him but that doesn't mean I don't respect him," Crixus grumbled stepping back to stand beside his friend.

"Do you know why I put you two together as partners?" Spartacus asked looking at Agron who was still in the coma.

"It's because you wanted to punish us for fighting so much," Crixus answered remembering the words his friend and captain had used.

"No it wasn't actually," Spartacus told him ignoring the surprised expression as he continued, "I knew that despite all the hate that you two claimed to have for each other and the way that you guys argued that no matter what you guys would have each other's backs."

Crixus glared at the other man but he knew Spartacus was right. He hated the German but really that was mainly because of his ethnicity and the fact Agron could be an asshole but so could he. Despite all the times they got into fights the two of them always had each other's backs even if they still fought afterwards. He sighed sending up a silent prayer that if Agron woke up just maybe he wouldn't be so hard on the older man, he just had to wake up first.

~The Rescue~

Ashur narrowed his eyes in frustration at the situation he was in because of his careless actions. He had taken great pleasure in knowing that a cop had been hurt but now he was in prison for life with no chance of parole and no way out because he was a violent offender. He needed to formulate some plans, make some friends both inside and out and maybe he could get out. Ashur knew though that once he got out he wouldn't be running away for a new life, no he would be making sure all those responsible for his imprisonment paid for what had been done to him and oh the revenge would be so sweet.

~The Rescue~

Naevia had enough of all this and she was not leaving Agron's room until he woke no matter what anybody said. She sat in the chair by his bed and held his hand hating that it felt so cold. Agron and Crixus didn't like each other but despite all that he was her friend and now he could die because of her. Crixus had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but she couldn't believe it not right now, the bullet was supposed to hit her. She heard footsteps and looked up to see the man she loved standing over her looking at her with concern.

"Naevia," Crixus tried to say but he saw the look on her face.

"Please don't Crixus," Naevia begged looking back over at Agron so she didn't have to see his worried eyes staring down at her.

"It wasn't your fault Naevia," Crixus tried wrapping an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"Yes it was and until he wakes up I won't believe otherwise," Naevia nearly yelled before remembering she was in a hospital and she saw the look on Crixus' face. She hated the way she was treating him and was tired of pushing him away because she needed him so she leaned into his touch resting her head on his stomach.

Crixus could see that she wasn't going to believe him and he sighed hating that she was feeling like this and there was nothing he could do about it. He was relieved when she leaned into him accepting the comfort instead of pushing him away like she had done for the past week. Naevia had nightmares about the kidnapping and everything that followed but nothing seemed to help her. Crixus had tried to help but she just kept pushing him away and he hated when he would get angry over it because he understood that this was hard for her, it would be hard for anyone, but he just wanted her in his arms. Crixus felt her go almost limp in his arms and he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep sitting up giving away just how exhausted she truly was. He carefully moved her so that her head was resting on the hospital bed and when he went to leave to get a blanket he heard something that stopped him; a cough. Crixus looked over to see Agron struggling to breath coughing, probably from the tubes that had been down his throat earlier in the week and so he walked closer grabbing water and a straw and holding it to his lips. He saw the German give him a suspicious expression and Crixus put his finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. Crixus pointed and he saw the minute that Agron knew Naevia was sleeping because he settled back down in the bed. Looking at Agron he could see that something had changed him, made him calm or maybe that was just the near death experience, Crixus really didn't know but he did know that things were going to be okay because they were alive and that was all that mattered.


End file.
